Soneach: A cute loving couple
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Here is a short Soneach story where Peach reminds Sonic of Princess Elise.


**Wow, another long story! It took me 2 hours to write it!**

 **Btw, enjoy this Soneach story! ;)**

* * *

A blue hedgehog and a cherry princess were playing a game of tag. Since Sonic is the fastest, he was running at normal speed like normal humans do. Peach was catching up to him.

"Gotcha!" Peach tackled him as they were rolling down the hill which was only 5 ft. height. Once they came down to the bottom, they stopped rolling. Peach was on top of Sonic's back.

"Looks like you got me, Peachy!" Sonic said as Peach got off him and helped him up.

"Man, that was some roll! That was fun." Sonic grinned.

"Yeah!" Peach giggles.

A few hours later, it was night time. At the Terrace of Peach's castle, the happy couple were resting their hands on the balcony looking up at the fireworks.

"They are so beautiful, aren't they?" Peach said.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, princess." Sonic said.

"Awww, thank you!" Peach said in a sweet tone. She then wanted to learn more about Sonic. She turns to him. "So tell me Sonic, what's your life like?"

"Well, I'm…" Sonic started to talk, but when he saw Peach's face and the light of the fireworks shining in her face, something similar passed on Sonic's head, which made him sad. Peach noticed that his ears dropped down in sadness.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's that you remind me of Princess Elise."

"Who is Elise?"

"She is the princess of Soleanna. She was my first human girlfriend, but now she doesn't remember me anymore." Sonic said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sonic. I know what it feels like to have someone who doesn't remember anything in the past." Peach said as she places her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "So that means I wasn't your only human girlfriend?"

"Nope. You're my second one, Peach." Sonic said looking at Peach again. "Elise was very kind like you. She even told me that even if she is a princess, who needs to care about her people and her country, she was able to be herself as well."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sonic was carrying Elise in bridle style until they reach a grassy meadow full of trees. On its center, was a cherry blossom tree._

" _It's so beautiful!" Elise said as Sonic puts her down gently. She stands up, amazed by the scenery. "I've never seen so many flowers before!"_

 _Elise walks a bit and raised her arms in front of her. "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?" She asked._

" _Yeah." Sonic said. He looks away and crossed his arms._

" _Once you defeat Eggman…" She turns to Sonic. "…you'll leave, won't you?"_

 _Sonic turns to her and nods._

" _Thought I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure." Elise said. "It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself… a girl."_

" _It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy." Sonic said._

" _It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really…" Elise looks away in the horizon. "The same love my late father and mother had…"_

 **Elise's flashback:**

" _ **Don't cry, Elise." Elise's father said, petting her head. "Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens."**_

 **End of Elise's flashback**

" _And so, I do my best to protect my country." She turns to Sonic again. "I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure… Remember this place."_

" _Definitely." Sonic closes his fist. But then, Elise looks away quickly. "Elise?"_

" _I'm fine… Sorry."_ _ **"I mustn't cry… I can't…"**_ _She said in her thoughts. She noticed that she was about to produce tears, so she quickly hugged Sonic to get that sad feeling off from her._

" _Elise… smile." Sonic said as he stroked her back gently to calm her down. She soon calms down and looks at him, kneeled down. Sonic knew she calmed down and nodded._

 _(End of flashback)_

"Yeah, she is indeed right. It's not easy being a Princess like me, but sometimes I also feel like a normal person from my inside. But I always do my best to protect my kingdom, even if I always get kidnapped by Bowser." Peach said.

"That's right. It's like your situation is nearly identical to Elise's." Sonic said.

"True, she seemed very kind to me. I wished I could meet her someday. Now tell me, what does it feel like that Elise is not here anymore?"

"I feel lonely, but I can still feel her that she's right here."

"I felt the same too when I lost my parents. But Sonic, you're not alone."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not, you still care for Elise and her memories lives within you because you loved her. Love comes from the heart. And now Elise lives in you. So you're not alone."

"Thanks Peachy. You are really a nice girl that I ever met."

"…Sonikku…"

Peach was blushing really hard with happiness as she closed her eyes and kissed Sonic in his lips, and he kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, while he wrapped his in her neck, pulling her close to him. Sonic slid his tongue on Peach's lips asking for entrance, so she opened her mouth to let his tongue touch hers. She tasted like cherries while his tasted like mint. Their tongues were dancing as the hedgehog and the princess moaned; they need air so they broke the kiss. They stared at each other's eyes with sparkles.

"I love you my pink blossom" Sonic said

"Oh I love you too my blue knight" Peach said

They snuggled each other for only 2 minutes until a firework in the shape of a heart appeared in the sky.

"I guess even the fireworks knew that we're in love." Sonic joked which made Peach giggle.

"Oh, Sonikku! You're too funny!"

They then resumed watching the fireworks. They were holding hands happily like a romantic couple.

 **The End**


End file.
